


Corrupted Hearts Combine

by ugghs



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), anime - Fandom
Genre: ADDING CHAPTERS, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kinda OP OC BUT LIKE ITS WRITTEN GOOD I PROMISE HAHA, OC/Character - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Slow Burn-ish, Slow burn but Not really but relationship wise a bit slow, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugghs/pseuds/ugghs
Summary: A woman, by the name of Vera, Was grown into the house of Galerand. Her family •the Azalea’s• had been taken in after her father had gotten extremely injured. To thank the Galerands, they made Vera work every single day. But after Vera meets Dante, will she finally stand up for herself?-Edit: *While writing I just wanted to note IF YOU DONT LIKE OVERPOWERED OC CHARACTERS IM SORRY. BUT She won’t be fighting any main characters or anything of that sort so it won’t be like terrible, I promise*ALT BIO; These two are evil and know it ✋ the sexual tension *cough*- ALSO I WILL BE UPDATING THIS WITH MORE CHAPTERS PATIENTS!!!
Relationships: Dante Zogratis/Original Character(s), Dante Zogratis/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The time skips in this chapter twice, I made sure to title when it skips! Also there is some plot holes but they will be revealed later on🤝  
> ALSO ITS IMPORTANT TO KNOW BEFORE READING THE REST OF THE STORY SHE IS 18 not 12. Just backstory purposes

Years ago, A child of the Spade Kingdom, Vera (Ver•ah) Azel, grew up as the only child with a loving family. She was born into the house of Galerand as a worker due to her family's debt with the house of Galerand. Of course over time her workings became more slave-like. Even starting at the youngest of ages…

{Vera at 12 years of age}

“Vera! Wake up! You have work today!” Vera tossed in her small bed slipping her head under the pillow to ignore her mother’s demands. I can sleep again finally… “I told you to get up!” The door that entered her room slung into the wall creating a sound that made Vera jump out of bed. Vera sighed, “But mom! It’s saturday, Can’t I sleep in?” “No! You must wake and go tend to the flower gardens before day break. I don’t accept this attitude.” Vera slung herself around to face her small dresser. Her room wasn’t too big yet not too small. It was quite lovely, but she wasn’t able to spend much time in it. “Be down in five minutes.” The door shut abruptly leaving Vera to change. Unlike other twelve year old girls she was forced to work, every.single.day. When she was smaller she just helped do small chores like clean up the families messes but now she was in charge of fending to the gardens too. Of course there were other children that helped out but not as much as her. Most of the kids were blood related to the Galerand’s, when she even had the chance to “play” she was made fun of for being a servant. Vera had gotten in uniform and made her way down to the kitchen where her mother cooked. “I’m leaving now.” Vera said in a plain tone. “Alright, here. Do your best..” The mother placed a small bag in Vera’s hands that looked to be a lunch. Vera left, frustrated on why she had to do her work on Saturdays unlike the other children. She soon arrived at the gardens and began her work, she tended to watering and checking if each plant is healthy. Hmm, this plant seems to be relatively healthy. Her fingers slid against the flower petals. How beautiful. “Pfft, Stop messing with the flowers peasant girl!” The little girl looked to see some older kids playing in the courtyard just a few feet from the gardens. One of them pointed her out. Vera was used to these situations while being out, especially on Saturdays. She ignored the boy and quickly moved along throughout the flowers. “Hey! I’m talking to you!” The teen approached leaning over the flower box. Vera continued, ignoring him. “I said I was talking to you!” Vera let out a glare to the boy as he ripped out the flower she was inspecting. She lifted her hand to his hair, ripping out some of his hair. “That’s how they feel.” She grinned. The boy began to cry, grabbing everyone’s attention, including the adults. Vera ignored it fending to the flowers but soon that ended when the adults approached her with the boy behind them holding his head. “That’s the girl! The peasant! I approached her and she ripped out my hair.” Vera quickly looked up at the boy and to the adults. “No! He came over here and ripped out some of the flowe-” One woman interrupted her, “How could you do that to my poor Thomas!” “But.. It’s not-” “This is why we shouldn’t let peasants in this house!” Vera felt angered, her hands clenching to the frustration of the situation rolling out in front of her. “Where are her parents!? Does she even have any?” The woman grabbed Vera by the arm dragging her along. Vera struggled trying to get out her grasp, “Let me go!” The lady dragged her around until Vera finally got off her grasp taking a run for it. Tears ran down her face knowing her parents would be disappointed in her, while running she found a way out of the gates of the house. Jumping over them she ran into some nearby woods, she felt like she could run forever and never turn back. That until she tripped over a root from a tree making a direct head plant into the dirt. “Ouch!” Vera lifted her head from the dirt, still laying on the ground. Vera wiped her tears sniffing for air. She began to sob again until she heard a voice and saw a hand in front of her. “Hey, you alright there?” Her eyes met with the boys in front of her. His hair slicked back, fancy clothed. He looked to be like everyone else around here. Vera let out a sigh lifting herself off the ground, “You don’t want to help me. I’m just a severant.” The boy let his hand down to his side, “Severant or not you seemed hurt and alarmed.” He said calmly. “What’s your name?” Vera looked at him confused, “I’m-Im not supposed to tell strangers.” The boy let out a chuckle, “Here mine is Dante and yours?” Vera blinked, “Vera, Vera Galerand.” Dante shrugged, “I believe all the Garlands' children are sons. Which explains the servant talk.” Vera puffed and made a turn, I wanted to get away from this scum and I just ran straight into one. She sighed. “Wait! Where are you going? You were headed that way until you tripped.” Dante pointed at the stump she tripped over. Vera stopped in her tracks, “I wanted to get away from something I didn’t like but I have to go and face it.” Dante stepped towards her, “Well if you want to talk about getting it off your chest you have me.” He smiled sitting down on the ground. Vera turned to look at him, “What type of Nobel are you?” Her face filled with confusion and judgement. “The type that doesn’t care.” He puffed, “Come sit” Vera stood her ground, “I’ll stand.” “Alright then, Well what happened.” Vera looked around slightly embarrassed, “It is Saturday and My parents force me to work for the house, everyday. It gets annoying I guess.. the other kids get to play and hangout while I have to work.” Dante replied, “Sounds annoying..” “Yeah it is, A boy approached me and was saying rude things. He then ruined something I was working on, for my job. So I got revenge. Then he began to cry and got his mother.” She muttered, “Annoying” “Indeed” They continued to talk and get to know each other for a couple of hours, until it was time for her to leave. Vera’s stomach growled. “It’s probably getting close to lunch, I must get going Dante.” Dante looked up at the sky to check the time, “Well if you ever have a situation again just come back to this spot and I’ll make an appearance. I’m pretty good at sensing Mana.” Vera smiled, “Alright- OUCH! Why did you do that?” Vera slapped his hand from pulling her hair, “You have very long hair, It’s quite straight too.” He inspected. Vera slapped his hand again from touching it. “Leave my hair be! I have to leave now.” She began her departure to get a punishment from her parents. 

Time passed where Vera and Dante talked until Vera was 15. Then he stopped visiting and so did she. 

{Vera, present time; 18 years of age}

Time will not skip anymore.

“Hope you enjoyed your evening dinner sir” Vera smiled. She was stuck being a waitress at the Galerands banquet, full of the riches of the riches. Which meant the snobbiest of the snobbiest. I’d rather be practicing my magic. Over the years since she was a little girl she took the time to practice her magical skills. Even if it was during the easiest daily tasks and jobs she did. To her own surprise she hadn’t gotten great at magic and made sure she practiced it weekly. Unlike other days, She was stuck being a waitress and hated every second of it. Everyone always needed her assistance so she was always busy with orders. Vera was about worn out from the orders she had just gotten, “Miss,” Vera turned and grabbed her notepad, Time for the fake voice.. “How may I help you, sir?” “I would like cold water, two.” “Yessir, I will be back right away!” I hate this so much. Vera sighed while filling up the waters. This sucks. She carried them back to the table, sitting them before the man. He had slicked back jet black hair and was dressed in a military uniform. How strange, why would a military man be visiting? Her eyes glued to his appearance as she sat down in the waters, “Here you go…” Her eyes danced around looking for a name on his uniform. “Dante.” The man replied, taking his glassed water in hand. With a small smirk across his lips. His fingers slid across the wine glass full of water. Vera visibility stared. Something felt off about the man, Yet Familiar. The man let out a chuckle, “It's only been a couple of years and you’ve already forgotten me” His voice was low almost like he was trying to whisper, “Vera..” Vera ignored his comment, “Would you like anything else this evening?” Quickly her mind snapped remembering the man who sat in front of her. “For you to have this drink with me” He smirked once again while taking a sip of his beverage. Vera rolled her eyes remembering how much of a issue he was back then. She turned and looked around, “They won’t let me eat with anyone while I’m working.” Her voice changed from the fake voice to normal. Before Dante could reply she waved him off and continued her job for the evening. Full of perverted snobs and needy people she eventually finished. Vera groaned, “Left me here to clean up this mess.” The room was empty full of plates that were not cleaned. Just herself stuck in the event room. She began picking up dishes and began to think of the events from earlier tonight. Vera had a habit of speaking to herself while she was alone, She always worked and the lack of communication made her speak to herself, “That man. A soldier. Who would’ve guessed a rich man would’ve gone to be a soldier.” She sarcastically said. Vera picked up the plates stacking them up. “Couldn't stop thinking about me?” A voice came from across the room. Dante sitting at a table directly staring at her, with that devilish smirk from earlier. When Vera heard his voice she almost dropped the plates she was holding. “You were supposed to leave about an hour ago. Parties over.” Vera set the plates down on a nearby table looking up at Dante. The man had his legs crossed in the chair and sat back in a quite relaxed position with His hand resting under his chin. Vera looked unexpressed while approaching the soldier. His green eyes forcefully trailing her. “Hmm, well you couldn’t drink with me on the job. So I waited till you were off the job.” Vera sat in a chair across the table from him. “What brings you to finding me?” Vera question. The man chuckled, “You are smart aren’t you?” His smooth voice echoing through the empty room. Vera stayed as calm as her elbows resting on the table. Dante chuckled again, “Always knew I liked you. Such a prominent attitude.” His hand reached for a leftover bottle of wine, pouring some into two cups then sliding one across the table to Vera. He then took a drink from it. Vera's eyes stayed strongly on him. “Cut the shit, Why did you wanna locate me.” Her fingers slowly wrap around the glass. Dante licked his lips and in a flash of a second he was behind Vera. Vera flipped around in her seat attempting to stand but she was quickly held down by Dante’s hands that were on her shoulders. One of his hands quickly grabbed her chin, lifting her head up to make eye contact between them. Vera took a sharp breath in looking at his very green eyes. His hand lightly squeezed her face, “Your mana. It’s almost radiating…” Vera kept eye contact with him, “So it’s my mana you want.” She took a gulp. His face grew closer to hers, “Not only your mana.” He whispered. His hand gently stroking down her neck. Vera didn’t move and her eyes were still attached to his. No fear to be noticed. “I like powerful women.. ever since we were children-” Vera replied, “So an attraction yet you left without a goodbye. I see.” His hand clutched her yanking her closer to him, “I had duties to tend to. As you can see.” His voice was calm yet his actions screamed differently. Vera lifted her hand, over the past few moments her mana was charging. Which was obvious to Dante. She gently put the palm of her hand in the middle of Dante’s chest. Her eyes still locked with his. Dante let out a smirk, that changed when Vera let out a spell directly in the middle of Dante’s chest making him fly back into a table. Vera hopped up from the chair slowly approaching him, she bent down to his level. “One shouldn’t lay hands on me without permission, Dante.” Dante looked up with a smile and licked his lips. “Powerful indeed.” Vera moved closer to him, her heels slowly touching the lower part of his stomach while he was slouched over. His eyes trailed up her leg to her face. Vera pressed her shoe against him. “I don’t know who you think you are, Dante. But that was one shitty introduction” “Vera..” His usually smirk crossed his lips. Usually Vera didn’t let small smirks and such affect her but the way he had smiled and said her name made a small blush cross her cheeks. She pushed her heel into his crotch. “Yes?” She questioned. Dante leaned back into the broken table with slight pain within his face. While growing up Dante never had shown pain so It was quite surprising for Vera. Which made her smile to even see the pain. Dante lifted himself back up making Vera lift her shoe. “Ah, What? I liked the feeling after a few seconds” Dante’s eyes squinted at her as he lifted himself off the ground. Vera watched him grow taller than her as he got up and her face followed him. They were only a few centimeters apart. Something Vera learned over the years was to not back off her ground, to stay powerful, so she stayed where she stood. Some of the mana hair fell in front of his face, catching Veras attention. She felt a sense of normality. After all these years she still didn’t make any close friends, besides Dante. But now he seemed different, felt different. Both of them quickly sensed someone’s presence, they turned to see someone from the house of Galerand. Recconisable for the both of them. “What’s going on here, Vera?” They said strictly, talking to her like she was nine. Vera’s eyes flared at the man which made a shiver go down his spine. Vera held her breath, usually she didn’t show this side of her she just stuck with the program but something about Dante brought out a side of her she hadn’t used with others. 


	2. •I need you•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a second chapter ikr 😼 also always apologizes for any errors i’m legit posting this at 5 am

What’s going on here, Vera?” They said strictly, talking to her like she was nine. Vera’s eyes flared at the man which made a shiver go down his spine. Vera held her breath, usually she didn’t show this side of her she just stuck with the program but something about Dante brought out a side of her she hadn’t used with others. Only within her brain and her own thoughts, fantasies. Vera stepped away from Dante. Noting how close they actually were and how it may have looked to others. She quickly shook off the thought and began to talk in her fake usual voice but Dante talked before her. “I had tripped while leaving and she was assisting me.” Vera watched the fluff of the military suit move around. “Though, you’ll have to have someone else clean this mess. I will be taking her for the evening.” Vera looked confused,  _ Who told him I’d be leaving with him?  _ Her expression screamed,  _ Disgusting. _ The man approached Dante and Vera from across the room to look at the mess. “You must’ve tripped hard.” The old man's eyes looked unexpressed while looking at the both of them. Vera felt extremely uncomfortable and vulnerable. “Well we must get going, sir.” Dante turned to Vera taking his arm around her lower back and began walking. Vera was still confused on the current events of what just happened. Her eyes still looked forward, ignoring the man that was walking her out of the place. Dante had led them outside of the property, to a nearby area in the woods they used to hangout in as children. By this point Vera had moved his arm from her back. “Where are we headed?” Vera looked around the woods. “It’s quite dark out here.” “A place I used to visit as a child here.” “Ah, so you used to live in the woods or something. You seem to know it so well.” She scoffed. “I spent some time here, mostly studying my magic. So did you.” The man moved some twigs and waved his hand for her to go first. As she entered she noticed steam entering the air. “....Hot springs…” “Natural hot springs, actually.” Dante said sitting down in some grass near the springs. Vera plopped down beside him,  _ Why did I follow a man into the woods that just attacked me.  _ She pulled one of her knees toward her face propping her head on her knee. Dante leaned back into the grass. “Why do you still work for them?” Vera looked at him, “They gave my family a home, me a home.” “Yet you are looked down upon and overworked.” Vera leaned back into the grass beside him, letting out a sigh. “I have a plan- I mean.. kinda.” She slowly moved to her side facing him. Quickly moving on from the topic Vera continued, “Seriously, Why did you find me after all these years of being gone?” At this point Dante was looking over at Vera mostly focusing on her hair that dangled in the air, he looked out of focus and zoned out to Vera. At Least it was just difficult for her to see in the dark. “Dante.” Vera urged him for an answer, yet moments went by in silence and uncomfortable staring. She felt her stomach drop and her instinct reaction was to stand up and go to the steaming springs. She leaned down taking her hand into the water feeling it’s warmth. A smooth relaxation melted over her.  _ I mean it wouldn’t hurt to get in… _ Completely ignoring Dante’s existence she turned to see his lengthy body still in the grass. The darkness proved to show him looking in a different direction, her eyes focused closely to make sure. Vera shrugged, _ This uniform isn’t even comfortable.  _ The woman turned back to the springs slowly stripping her shirt. Vera had high reflexes and knew when movement came her way, whenever she was on guard. At this moment she was at least.

Dante sunk into the grass, his eyes still set on Vera but it was very unlikely she was aware of it.  _ Something is strange about this woman. I need to know…  _ His eyes that were set on the back of her head slowly went to her bare back.  _ Why is she taking her clothing off?  _ Dante wanted to lean forward to look closer through the darkness but he was afraid of disturbing what she was doing so he made sure not to move a muscle. He watched the woman then take off her pants, he felt his heart pound with lust. The sense of calmness he always had drained away. His eyes slowly made its way down to her thighs then her ass, admiring her body that was taken by the darkness of the night. That until she made her way into the springs. After a few minutes Dante stood up, slowly making his way to the edge of the springs. While he walked he began to unbutton his top. Vera's eyes met with his, “What are you doing, Dante?” Dante tossed his shirt into the grass exposing his chest and abs. “I’m getting in” Vera slipped back farther away from him in the springs, her eyes still trapped on his bare chest.  _ Why am I starring?  _ A bit panicked, Her eyes moved to the water before her as she sunk down into the water a bit more. Once she heard the water make noises she turned back to see him in the water. “What’s your plan Vera?” Vera blinked, confused. “My plan?” “Yes, you said you had a plan.” Dante leaned back across the spring looking at her. “Oh, well it’s nothing that concerns you…” “Oh but it does” “No. It doesn’t.” Vera kept a straight face. “Your magic is extraordinary, Vera, I need to know more about it. You’re quite the powerful woman.” Vera felt her cheeks redden. “I’m not sure about that- When we used to train you were obviously stronger.” Back When Vera and Dante were teens they would train every week with their magic training off eachother. That is if Vera ever had a break from her duties, which was rarely. So she would usually sneak out to train with him. Dante began to approach Vera through the spring. Vera felt terrified,  _ How the hell did I get myself in this situation with a man who talks about my magic so weirdly _ …  _ Why? How…? _ So many questions yet no answers. Once only a few centimeters away from Vera’s body his hands gently wrapped around her upper arms. Unlike the times before when he grabbed her this was more gentle, unusual. His voice lowered, “Tell me what’s your plan Vera, what are you willing to do to get out of that situation..” His thumbs slowly rubbing her arms. “..To get your revenge” Vera blinked, “I- Well.. I will study my magic until I can get into a place that will accept it and stay away from the house I live in.” Vera’s heart pounded at how close a man had been to her. Over all these years she wasn’t exposed much to men. Sure she knew some things from overhearing… and sorts. But not like this. Dante leaned close to her face letting out a breathily sentence, “Show me your magic… and you can stay with me.. show me how much more powerful you’ve gott-” Vera quickly turned sensing a presence long before Dante. A female voice came from behind her, “Dante. Play times over, we have business to attend to.” Dante slowly let go of Vera. “Talking to me as if I’m not your older brother, Vanika.” Dante sighed, leaning back to Vera’s face. “I’ll be back for you” Next thing Vera knew he had left and it was just her in the springs. Not only was Vera alone, she was confused about the events that had just happened. Vera gulped,  _ What is it about my magic? _

A week had passed and Vera had continued back to her normal day-to-day life. Working, cleaning and sleeping. The usual. Though since the incounter with her old friend she could scratch the thought out of her brain, “What is it about my magic?” Vera glided her hand across one of the tables she was cleaning in the entry way of grand house, seeing her reflection on the freshly wiped table. The thought repeated in her head about 500 times in quarse of a week. Vera flinched before hearing a scream and a crash from the other room, she quickly turned towards where she heard the noise. Vera through the towel she was holding to the floor and began to quietly approach what she heard. She felt chills roll down her spine; an adrenaline rush almost. Usually when she was training or doing a small mission when she snuck out of the house she had her uniform, her uniform consisted of long socks that reached her mid-thighs, combat shoes along with an armored top with a skirt to match. Although Dante was right, her magic was strange. She could summon her outfit apon herself. Which she did. But that wasn’t the only thing she could do. Her spells varied. As she did her hand slowly slipped across the wall then around the corner to veiw what had just happened. “Vera!— What are you dressed in?” One of the house's food maids replied. Vera walked toward the mess on the floor. “Dont make such a scream when dropping something, you’ve frightened me.” Vera turned taking a napkin and began cleaning up the mess the maid had made. _As I maid Id imagine she wouldn’t make such a scene._ Vera watched the maid hurry off to the kitchen. “Stupid” Vera picked up the napkin she tossed it into a nearby trash can. Weirdly enough Vera had heard Dante’s words repeat in her head, _“Show me your magic.. Show me how much more powerful you’ve got”_ After cleaning up the maids mess she continued to do her job, but something felt off. Vera kept her armor on because of this feeling, ignoring if she gets comments from any maids or house members. Even the slightest of noises caught her attention; At times when cleaning she would peak around corners to make sure nobody was hiding. This was very out of the ordinary for Vera but since the maid had made that bloody scream. 

After her cleaning for the day Vera decided to leave the property for a while for some shopping. Vera reached town feeling raindrops hit her face. She sighed, “Really! Rain?” She shrugged her shoulder down and muttered, “Guess I could get a bite.” The rain began to come down harder as she made her way towards a small cafe. Only to be greeted with a CLOSED sign. “Closed? Must suck. Doesn't it” Vera’s eyes quickly bounced to the window seeing the reflection of Dante. Vera shook her head, “Really like to be a stalker, I see” Her eyes still focusing on his reflection. Dante moved close to Vera where she could feel the heat of his body. She turned around to face Dante but instead to be faced with his chest; Her eyes slowly making her way up to meet his eyes. Which probably gave off the wrong impression from the way he smirked at her. His eyes still locked on her body, “What’s with the armor?” Vera blinked then noticed she was still wearing her armor. A blush of embarrassment rolled over her, “I- long story.” Dante shrugged moving his hands up the sides of her body. Which made a chill run down Vera’s body and her heart pound along with it. He was so close she could feel the heat off of him, and now he was touching her. Vera bit her tongue then finally spit out the questions she had for him, “Why do you want me to show you my magic? I mean, why are you so interested.” Vera stepped back away from Dante's small grasp. Which obviously from the change in his face made him feel something, something Vera couldn’t read.  _ Curse this man. I can never read his face. _ Vera gulped, her eyes meeting with his. “Seriously. Answer my question” The rain began to pick up making people around them leave the area. Vera rolled her eyes. “Well if you came to stand in front of me good job.” Vera moved around him looking at the rain, preparing herself to get wet. Right before she was going she heard his voice, “I need you” She felt her heart beat with excitement then plunge with disappointment.  _ He doesn’t need me. He is using me….  _ “For what.” Vera muttered.  _ Everyone needs me to use me.  _ Vera kept staring at the rain, too scared to face the man. Dante replied in a gentle voice that surprised Vera making her turn around, “You want out of that house? To be free. To live your life? You have the powers, the ability.” 

“Freedom comes with a price. You cannot deceive me Dante.” Vera lifted her hand, summoning her magic, making a cloak appear around herself. Her eyes locked on his, “Exactly.” She stepped toward him, her hand grabbing the feathers around his coat, yanking his face down to hers. “Don’t act like I don’t know you.” “How can one know another if they don’t know themselves?” The same evil smirk appeared on his face while it gravitated towards hers. Vera’s grip tightened keeping her stance, “It seems to be you know something I don’t.” Dante chuckled, “Finally I've brought out the real you again, you’ve put on such a fake act you’ve lost yourself in it.” Vera quickly punched the side of his face while her other hand kept him in place. Dante continued to laugh, “You know I like that..” He began to lick the blood from his lip. The woman kept her serious look on her face. Dante rolled his neck, “Well, you’ll know once it’s time” “You know you’re really pissing me off.” Vera clenched her hands into a fist. “Stop playing games with me, Dante.” Dante’s hands slipped around Vera again, “As you said, Freedom comes with a price. So does answers, Vera.” Vera’s eyes flared with anger, “Wh-” Dante pulled Vera closer to him and gently placed his lips over hers. Vera felt shocked at first but gave into it, she could feel a slight hum from the man, she leaned into him as he leaned into her lips. It was like a fight between who could kiss each other the longest until they needed air. Vera’s eyes filled with confusion instead of anger when they ended their kiss. Dante’s index finger slid up the side of her neck and lightly grabbed her chin. “You look like a needy puppy, Wanting to kiss me that long” Vera felt her cheeks reden, “You kissed me… I- Tell me now, You got what you wanted.” Vera said, trying to ignore him. Dante chuckled, “Not all that I wanted” His eyes slipped down her body. By the way he was talking he seemed happier and usual, “But, you’re quite powerful. With you, you could be free.” Vera shrugged, “I don’t understand. I will be as soon as I can, and want to. I’m saving up money.” Dante leaned back to her face but Vera stopped him with her finger over his lips. She had an idea of his thoughts, “Stop avoiding the obvious” Dante’s face stayed against her finger, his face still in the calmest state it could be, “You can be free with me” His eyes screamed emotions that anyone would’ve noticed. Vera did, she noticed his fear. The fear he usually didn’t have. His fear for her. Vera stepped back away from him, “What… What am I?” She felt confused and fearful for herself. Her palms facing her eyes. Dante let out a smile, “You’re something quite powerful.” Vera felt panicked, her breath falling short, “You say that! But you won’t even tell me!” Her voice started to become distorted, her eyes glowing a red haise, “What am I!” She felt pain throughout her body. She stared at her palms, forcefully looking up at Dante to see a grin. A grin that she saw fear in, “Why are you scared!” Her voice still distorted, dark. Vera began to watch her veins become more prominent in her arms. “Show me! Show me your true power Vera!” Dante screamed, his eyes wide. Vera felt a sharp pain through her chest as she let out a scream, Her body beginning to turn black. She felt her body unbalanced, she fell back into the street where it rained. Tearing off the cloak, “Wh-What’s happening to me…” Her back spreaded red wings that matched her nails and the armor she was wearing. The pain and panic that consumed her body went away, Vera tilted her head over to Dante. Noticing she was flying above the ground in the dark rain.

Dante watched the woman in pure fear, she was high in the air beaming over him.  _ What have I done? _ Dante let out a laugh for his own pain. Quickly until he noticed other pain. In a flash of a second he felt a hand around his neck knocking him into a brick building. He looked into the glowing red eyes. The woman’s voice said to him, “What did you do to me?” She tightened her grip around his neck. Dante noticed her struggle, but this is what he wanted to see. What he thought was legend, came true. He was right since the first time he laid eyes on her. Dante let out a groan of pain. “Vera, they will put you in jail. I can save you. I can help you control—” Vera through Dante yet into another wall. Her wings lowering her to the ground, she quickly moved to his thrown body again. Dante struggled to rise from the rubble. Letting his hand out in front of him, summoning a katana. “Don't make me do this.” His hand twisting the katana as he leaned forward. “Vera-” His eyes focused on her movements noticing she still had control.  _ Minimum damage will work. _ Dante let out a smirk, and moved his foot appearing behind Vera. His sword about to cut into her arm but Vera quickly turned pushing his sword away. Dante smiled, “Smart.” But a stab wound appeared on Vera making her bleed. She grunted, falling to the ground. Vera’s body saw it as an opportunity to shut down, leaving her passed out on the wet concrete. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, Vera a baddie demon. We love it. Question is... What did Dante say about a legend coming true? 😳🙊


End file.
